encuentro con un mundo extraño
by NaLufan KatyloveNaLu y Miyori
Summary: Natsu se le declara a Lucy con un tierno beso... luego de un tiempo de novios van a una misión que los llevara a otro mundo... se encontraran con sus mas grandes fans y deberán averiguar como regresar a Earthland. finalizado... Tendrá conti, pero se llamara: Confesiones de fairy Tail
1. Declaracion

Capitulo 1: Declaración

Era otro dia "normal" en el gremio, las mesas y las sillas volaban, Natsu y Gray peleaban por cualquier cosa.

Lucy estaba en la barra, pensando, decaida, y todo porque en las ultimas semanas se habia dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Natsu. Y es que ademas de que siempre la salvara, le gustaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios, lo ultimo era lo que mas queria probar, que se sentia darle un beso a esos labios que la traian loca.

POV LUCY

No me habia dado cuenta de todo lo que lo amo, todo en el me gusta, a pesar que lo saco de mi casa para evitar declararme, vuelve a aparecer, y eso, en cierto modo me encanta, no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda aguantar sin besarlo

POV NORMAL

Lo que Lucy no sabia es que a Natsu le pasaba lo mismo, pero no se daba cuenta, ya todo el gremio, a excepcion de Lucy, sabia que el peli rosa estaba perdidamente enamorado de la rubia.

Hasta que porfin estaba entendiendo lo que le pasaba

POV NATSU

No se que me pasa, cuando veo a Lucy me dan ganas de besarla, cuando voy a su casa para saber que siento por ella me saca de su casa, pero en cierto modo me gusta eso.

CREO QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE LUCY HEARTFILIA

POV NORMAL

"En casa de Lucy"

¡Que refrescante ducha!- dijo la rubia en toalla, luego se dio cuenta del polizon en su casa.

¡Hola Lucy!- dijo un peli rosado, asustando a la mencionada.

¡kyaaaaa! ¡¿Que haces en mi casa de "nuevo" Natsu?!- dijo mas este solo avanzaba a medida que la rubia solo retrocedia hasta que choco con la pared y Natsu puso una mano en la pared y la otra en la cintura de Lucy-¿Q-que crees que haces?

Necesito aclarar una duda y no puedo esperar mas. Quiero saber que se siente-dijo con voz sexy el peli rosado.

¿Que es lo que...-pero fue interrumpida por unos labios que la besaron, mas esta se resistio al principio, mas luego correspondio al beso. Se separaron por la nesecidad del maldito aire-¿P-porque?

Por que tenia que aclarar mi mente... y ahora que lo logre- suspiro y le sonrio a la rubia- Te amo Lucy Heartfilia- esas palabras la dejaron atonita, pero luego de no decir nada Natsu decidio marcharse hasta que se dio cuenta que una mano le agarro el brazo. Se dio vuelta y vio a una rubia llorando, pero de alegria.

Yo tambien...- dijo mas Natsu solo la miro confundido- Yo tambien... TE AMO- se acerco y lo beso. Natsu la llevo a su cama y le quito la toalla** (lo que paso esa noche se lo dejo a sus pervertidas mentes).**

Continuara...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Escenas del siguiente cap.**Natsu: ya son 3 semanas desde que somos novios... ¿verdad Lucy?

Lucy: si Natsu... vamos a ir a un trabajo que cambiara nuestras vidas.

Voz: Los enviare a otro mundo

Lucy: ¿donde estoy y quien es ella?

Ella: mi nombre es...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**espero que les haya gustado, yo me esmere mucho y KatyloveNaLu esta preparando otro fic de NaLu.**

**espero dejen reviews y solo les adelanto que al mundo al que van son muy conocidos por los otakus y fans de fairy tail.**

**se que fue corto, pero no soy de escribir mucho... pero lo intentarey para los futuros caps. tratare de que sea mas largo.**

**a partir del cap. 2 podren una votacion de si deberia haber algo de lemon o lime.**

**se despide Nalufan1123**


	2. Separación en un mundo extraño

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde que Natsu y Lucy se volvieron novios, todo el gremio le hizo una fiesta al estilo fairy tail para conmemorar que al fin se declararon, preguntándoles cómo, quien y cuando fue la declaración, otros le pedían que se besaran y una persona se burló de la pareja (no es necesario decir quien fue, solo digo que fue un dragon slayer de hierro).

* * *

Un día llego un pedido que Lucy, Natsu y Happy vieron y quisieron hacer, pero lo que no sabían es que era una trampa para los dos.

Al día siguiente que salieron al trabajo llego Jellal y Melody al gremio, solo para ver a cierta pelirroja, pero se percato que Natsu no estaba- Erza, ¿Donde esta Natsu?- dijo, lo que la preocupo un poco.

Se fue a una misión a lo que el pregunto cual- se fueron a una misión que se trataba de capturar a un bandido de el antiguo gremio extinto Phantom lord, cerca del bosque- respondió a lo que Jellal la miro con unos ojos que la preocuparon aun mas.

Erza, Natsu esta en peligro- dijo y salio corriendo, siendo perseguido por Erza y Melody.

* * *

**En otro lugar**

Al llegar se encontraron con un sujeto que los ataco. Se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un ex miembro de Phantom Lord.

"Encontré esta lacrima para transportar a otro mundo y así no volver a verlos nunca"- pensó el hombre, les lanzo la lacrima hacia Natsu, Lucy y Happy y fueron transportados todos a excepción del Exceed que como estaba volando no le llego el efecto de la lacrima.

* * *

Lucy llego al patio trasero de una casa y al ver que una chica salia a buscar el chaleco del uniforme que se había secado, ella tenia el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos color café que no pasaba de los 14 años de edad y se sorprendió al ver a la rubia.

**En otra casa de ese mundo**

Natsu se encontraba también en un patio trasero, pero en otra casa, vio a una chica de cabello negro, ojos café, de la misma edad de la otra chica, acercarse a el dragon slayer de fuego, este le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

**De vuelta con Lucy**

Se quedo parada sin poderlo creer, Lucy Heartfilia en su casa, como, cuando, donde, porque, fueron las preguntas que la chica se hizo- E...eres...lu...Lucy Heartfilia...- tartamudeo dando a notar su nerviosismo a lo que la rubia asintió- No es un cosplay, es la verdadera Lucy- la maga estelar un poco ofendida asintió- como si ella es un personaje de Hiro Mashima, inspirado en otra de otra de sus creaciones... como es que paso esto.

Oye primero que nada me ofendes, segundo... ¿de donde me conoces? y tercero no se ni siquiera tu nombre- dijo un poco fastidiada.

Perdón es que no lo puedo creer... te conozco de una serie de anime llamada fairy tail... y mi nombre es...

* * *

**En Earthland**

Este es el supuesto bosque donde debían hacer la misión- dijo la pelirroja tratando de contener las groserías por llegar tarde.

Mira Jellal- dijo Melody- son trozos de una lacrima.

Debieron usar esto para transportarlos a otro mundo, sabia que era una trampa- dijo el peliazulado con un tatuaje en el ojo.

Tranquilo Jellal, debe haber un modo de traerlos de vuelta- dijo la maga de re-equipo- ademas se que se las arreglaran para volver.

Hay una forma y a juzgar por el mundo al que los enviaron solo queda encontrar a la descendiente de la legendaria dragon slayer de fuego del dragon Atlas Flame- dijo Jellal a lo que ellas asintieron.

¡ERZAAAAAA!- dijo un gato volador azul que iba directo a la pelirroja.

¡Happy! ¿que sucedió?- dijo Melody al ver lo asustado que se veía al Exceed

¡Un tipo lanzo una lacrima hacia Natsu, Lucy y a mi, pero como yo estaba volando el efecto no llego a mi y ellos desaparecieron e intente perseguir al tipo pero desapareció en las sombras!- dijo mas que aterrado el exceed azul.

Ellos estarán bien Happy, te lo aseguro... es mas yo creo que volverán del mundo en el que quedaron atrapados, mientras te puedes quedar conmigo- dijo Erza tratando de animar a Happy.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa!**

**de nuevo me salio corto pero no tanto como la vez anterior... espero que les haya gustado y que puedan seguir leyéndome.**

**agradezco el comentario de Sainkokucrepusculo y solo te quiero decir que fue gracias a ti que me dio la inspiración de seguir (la verdad es que ya lo tenia, pero lo modifique ya que le encontré algunos pocos (muchos) errores, pero me motivo para seguir subiendo he inspirarme para el 3° cap). si te recordó a tu historia seguro fue en solamente el primer cap, ya que era el único así por el momento. **

**como dije se iniciara una votación para ver si agrego algo de lemmon o lime al final. **

**espero que les agrade y dejen reviews para saber si sigo con este fic.**


	3. Dia en el colegio

**Los personajes de fairy tail le pertenecen a la rara y entretenida imaginación de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Oye primero que nada me ofendes, segundo... ¿de donde me conoces? y tercero no se ni siquiera tu nombre- dijo un poco fastidiada.

Perdón es que no lo puedo creer... te conozco de una serie de anime llamada fairy tail... y mi nombre es Sakura.

Hola Sakura- le dijo la rubia a la castaña y ambas sonrieron hasta que Lucy recordó la misión en la que estaba con cierto pelirrosado- na...Natsu... ¡cierto! Natsu estaba conmigo y... yo... Debe de estar por aquí... lo se... lo siento en mi corazón.

¿Natsu Dragneel vino contigo?- dijo Sakura a lo que Lucy asintió.

A-algo así- suspiro- estaba conmigo cuando recibimos el impacto, y estoy segura que el esta aquí.

Te ayudare a buscarlo- sonrió mucho mas feliz- claro después de mis clases.

En otro lugar

Hola- dijo un pelirosa a la pelinegra- ¿como te llamas?, ¿que hora es?, ¿porque estoy en un patio trasero?

Hola... soy Katy... son las 6:45 am, y eso no lo se ya que no entiendo como es que tu, Natsu Dragneel esta en mi casa.

Ya recordé- dijo Natsu al recordar como pudo llegar aquí- Lucy, Happy y yo estábamos en una misión y un tipo nos tiro una lacrima y caí aquí- dijo y luego se paro del suelo y grito- ¡Lucy!¡Happy!

Natsu... no grites- dijo tratando de calmar al dragon slayer- puede que Lucy allá estado lejos de ti y que Happy estuviera volando.

Lucy estaba a mi lado y Happy volando-

Entonces eso quiere decir que solo les llego la lacrima a ti y a Lucy ya que como Happy estaba volando no creo que le haya llegado el impacto... te ayudare a buscarla, de seguro mi mejor amiga también estará feliz de ayudarte a encontrar a Lucy ya que las dos somos sus fans- dijo logrando calmar a el dragon slayer- pero después de ir a clases.

gracias- Natsu proceso un poco la información- ¿de donde me conoces?

de un anime llamado fairy tail... también de las historias que escriben los fans- dijo con un tono algo pervertido.

¿me dices de que se trata ese ani-no-se-que y también de que se tratan las historias de los demás fans?- dijo con su típica sonrisa.

bueno... viendo la hora falta mucho para tomar el bus... mejor te muestro- dijo con una cara aun mas pervertida por leer ciertas historias.

* * *

POV SAKURA

No lo podía creer, Lucy Heartfilia en mi casa... hasta que me contó como llego aquí, me dijo que le dijera de que se trataba el anime de donde la conocí y como era temprano le mostré un capitulo... luego le mostré algo que los fans hicieron (unas fotos NaLu y una historia en la que la deje leyendo), lamentablemente mi papá llego a buscarme y tuve que ir a clases.

En toda la clase no me pude concentrar, solo pensaba que tengo a unos de los personajes de mi anime favorito de todo el mundo y la debo ayudar a buscar a su novio que resulta ser la persona de quien Katy y yo estamos enamoradas... ¡que suerte la mía!

Por suerte el tan preciado receso llego y como al parecer no le preste atención a Katy por estar pensando, cuando guarde mis cosas me di cuenta que ella estaba ya en una banca afuera del salón esperándome, me senté a su lado y no esperaba que estuviéramos pensando en decirnos una noticia bastante parecida.

¡TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO!- dijimos al unisono, pero no pensé que lo que me diría me haría tan fácil mi búsqueda- Lucy Heartfilia/Natsu Dragneel esta en mi casa- de nuevo al unisono pero mas en susurro- ¿que? Natsu/Lucy esta en tu casa, si.

creo que es obra del destino que estén en nuestras casas- suspire- pero ahora que se donde esta Natsu, no se que pensar,¿cuando los haremos reencontrarse?

bueno... por ahora solo debemos decirles y como mañana es fin de semana llevare a Natsu a tu casa y luego decidiremos que hacer, ya que algún día deberán volver a sus mundos-

* * *

POV LUCY

¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!- le pregunte a Sakura cuando llego y es que no podía creer que eso pusieran de nosotros los fans y es que ademas de que me sonroje enormemente, ademas con NATSU, como llegaron a imaginar tanto.

cálmate... solo es la i-ma-gi-na-cion de sus fans... lo que ellos esperan algún día que pase es lo que ponen o eso hago yo.

¡¿TU TAMBIÉN PONES DE ESAS COSAS?!-grite aun mas fuerte

si, pero te quería decir que encontré a Natsu y mañana vendrá, si es que Katy logra contenerlo después de darle la noticia- me dijo y yo la mire confundida- se esta quedando en su casa porque como a ti lo encontró en su patio trasero.

* * *

POV NORMAL (Casa Katy)

después del grito que de seguro se escucho hasta en Edolas y Earthland por parte de Natsu, Katy le contó lo de Lucy y que mañana la verían, a lo que el se fue al sillón y se puso a dormir.

duerme tranquilo Natsu- dijo y asegurándose que estaba dormido deposito un suave beso en los labios de el pelirrosa.

En casa de Sakura

¿Como es posible que solamente la ropa de mi mamá te quede con ese busto tan gigante que tienes?- dijo Sakura al intentar prestarle un pijama para que Lucy durmiera- esta decidido, le dire mañana a Katy que tenemos que comprarte algo mientras estas en este mundo ya que no puedes estar solamente con tu ropa de siempre, eso esta mas que claro, seria asqueroso.

esta bien, pero despues de ver a Natsu-

eso esta claro ya que no puedes estar un dia sin verlo-

* * *

**hola minna **

**espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

**Sainkokucrepusculo yo no tenia pensado lo de hacerles saber lo de las historias que nosotros escribimos pero tu me diste la idea y bueno a las 12 de la noche me llegan las inspiraciones al parecer. Gracias por recomendarme con alguien y me emocione al saber que me mandaras tu historia (ya quiero leerla). **

**Aprovecho las vacaciones de verano para escribir esto ya que me aburro, ya que aunque me den sueño las clases, tenia algo que hacer, por lo menos hasta las 3:30 de la tarde.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Atte. Nalufan1123**


	4. Reencuentro, beso y noticia

**Los personajes de fairy tail le pertenecen a la rara y entretenida imaginación de Hiro Mashima.**

**cap 4: **Reencuentro, beso robado y noticia de maga

**Al dia siguiente**

¡LUCY!- se escucho un grito por parte de cierto pelirosado a la casa donde se estaba quedando su novia.

¡oye ya se que extrañas a tu novia, porque no la haz visto, pero si sigues gritando asi mi mamá me va a retar, tengo que vivir de ella!- dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta para que entraran.

¡¿Donde esta Lucy?!- dijo- quiero verla...

etto... m... bueno...esta...buscando...algo...que ponerse-dijo Sakura nerviosa.

¿como y su ropa de siempre?-

No la puede usar todos los dias y la mia no le quedo debido a sus bien formados- dijo tocandose los pechos- creo que entendiste Natsu- con un leve sonrojo y muy nerviosa- creo que deberian entrar y esperarla-

bien pues tenerme aqui me cansa los pies... ademas Natsu-kun debe estar algo cansado y lo tienes aqui afuera- dijo Katy muy segura de sus palabras.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que Lucy estaba bajando las escaleras. Estaba usando una polera de la madre de Sakura de color azul con unos jeans de Sakura y sus zapatos de siempre.

¡Natsu!- dijo esta al ver a el pelirosado, acto seguido se acerco a el, lo abrazo y lo beso. Lo que no sabian, a pesar que las dos conocian la noticia de que ellos eran novios, sintieron algo en el pecho al ver el beso, hubo un silencio despues de eso hasta que Sakura lo rompio.

oye Katy... porque no llevas a Lucy a comprar algo de ropa... creo que hay algo de mi hermano que Natsu pueda usar... como mi hermano esta en un viaje de negocios no creo que le importe por ahora-

bien, pero despues nos juntamos en la plaza para decidir donde almorzar, ¿esta bien?-

esta bien- dijo Sakura. Despues que Lucy y Katy se fueran a comprar algo, Sakura le dijo a Natsu que subiera hasta la habitacion de su hermano- creo que este pantalon... con esta polera y estos zapatos... ¿que tal? ¿te gusta?

Bueno no es lo que suelo usar, pero debo adaptarme hasta que vuelva a fairy tail- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de el hermano de Sakura.

bueno... te dejo para que te cambies- acto seguido salio y cerro la puerta. Luego de un rato Natsu abrio la puerta mostrandose con la ropa de el nii-san de Sakura. Llevaba una polera negra de manga corta, un pantalon blanco, su tipica bufanda y opto por ponerse sus sandalias de siempre.

¿como me veo?- dijo, pues el le gustaba que convinara todo lo que usaba.

te ves genial... la verdad son los colores de lo que sueles usar... mas o menos- se acerco- pero para mi siempre te veras bien-

¿a si?... bueno yo siempre trato de verme bien- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al notar como ella se acercaba.

no importa lo que uses- dijo con una voz algo sensual- me conformo con ver tu sonrisa-

¿que- no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Sakura le robo un beso. Al principio Natsu se mostro sorprendido, pero inconsientemente comenzo a corresponder a ese beso. Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

malditos pulmones- susurro la castaña porque queria que el beso fuera eterno.

¿porque lo hiciste?-

porque llegaste a manos de dos de tus mas grandes fans- dijo feliz dejando a Natsu pensando ¿solo por eso?- y por... que me enamore de ti y queria probar tus dulces labios, Natsu- dijo dejandolo con una cara de poker face.

**En el centro comercial**

espero que te haya gustado lo que te compramos- dijo Katy a Lucy puesto que Sakura le paso dinero e iban a comprar mitad y mitad-

si, todo estaba tan lindo y tan barato-

oye, Sakura me dijo que tambien debiamos comprarle ropa interior a Natsu-kun... ¿tu sabes de que talla usa?- dijo poniendo una sonrisa pervertida ocultando en su interior una mueca de disgusto por decir eso.

N-no, ¿po-porque deberia sa-saber?- dijo muy sonrojada

Pues porque eres su novia y deben haber...- no pudo terminar porque eso no lo pudo soportar.

Bueno, pero no se lo cuentes a Sakura... dile que solo adivinamos-

Esta bien- suspiro- vamos.

**De vuelta con Natsu y Sakura**

asi que ustedes hicieron ese tipo de cosas... ¿ah?- dijo con una cara depresiva- o-olvida lo que paso hoy... no quiero parecer tonta por lo que paso y no le contare a Lucy que correspondiste al beso... ¿esta bien?

esta bien- dijo con su tipica sonrisa.

**En otro mundo llamado Earthland**

Ya habia pasado un dia desde que se fueron a otro mundo y todo el gremio ya estaba enterado de lo que paso por las bocas de Erza, Jellal, Melody y Happy.

asi que esa es la unica posibilidad- decia un triste maestro makarov- bueno esperemos que tengan suerte.

asi es- dijo Jellal- yo buscare toda la informacion posible para saber si existe otro metodo... supe que esas lacrimas solo aparecen una vez cada 100 años y no podemos esperarlos por tanto tiempo.

concuerdo con lo que Jellal dice, no tenemos tanto tiempo... maestro, ¿no hay libros en el gremio que nos puedan decir otra forma de ir a ese mundo?- dijo Erza muy esperanzada, pero seria a la vez.

no tengo idea, ni siquiera recordaba tener ese libro memory days que ustedes dijeron que los llevo al pasado esa vez y la verdad es que no se donde pueda estar... oh me estoy desviando un poco del tema, lo siento- decia el maestro makarov ya que por el momento no podian hacer nada- Erza... tu, Gray, Wendy, Charles y Juvia busquen esos libros, tanto en el gremio como en otras partes-

si maestro... les dire ahora mismo- informo Erza. Asi salieron de la oficina del maestro para informar a los que deben hacer esa mision de busqueda- ¡Wendy, Gray, Charles, Juvia! el maestro nos pidio una mision y debemos acatarla... y el que se oponga tendra "el castigo"-

aceptamos sin amenazas Erza-san- decia una asustada Wendy, los demas solo asintieron a lo que dijo la peliazul dragon slayer de viento.

**De vuelva en este mundo**

y... ¿han pensado como van a regresar?- dijo Sakura una vez que llegaron de comprar Katy y Lucy.

no la verdad no hemos pensado en eso... solo habia pensado en volver a ver a Lucy- decia Natsu.

pues los tienen que extrañar alla y no creo que ustedes piensen en quedarse para siempre- dijo la pelinegra para que se pusieran en marcha para irse. No era que no le gustara que estuvieran aqui, solo que no queria apartarlos de sus amigos en Fairy Tail, y sabia que se podian haber preocupado, ya que no llegaron- podrian pensar que estan muertos-

no lo creo, si Happy no vino seguro les dijo y el tiene el mismo o mas capacidad para entender las cosas que Natsu- dijo Lucy, y esto ofendio un poco al pelirosado-

-de todos modos pensaremos una forma y volveremos- dijo con mucha madurez el pelirosado a lo que Lucy asintio.

bueno, si es el caso... ayudaremos... comencemos con buscar en los libros de mi casa- dijo la castaña con desicion.

¡SI!- dijeron los demas al unisono y se dirigieron a la habitacion de Sakura, mientras esta fue a buscar algo de bebida para pasar la sed.

Sakura, hija... yo creo que deberias contarles de ellos a tu oto-san, el puede saber algo- decia la pacifica voz de su oka-san.

¿porque el deberia saber?, se supone que nadie de este mundo sabe que ellos realmente existen- respondio la hija.

hay algo que tu no sabes de tu pasado, pero tu padre si, y estos sucesos son la prueba de que lo que me dijo alguna vez el era cierto y no una broma... el te tiene que entregar algo que decidimos que el te entregaria algun dia antes de que nos separaramos- suspiro- estoy segura que ayudara a que ellos vuelvan a su mundo y tu tambien vayas con ellos como maga... del tipo de maga que eres esta en lo que tiene tu padre-

¿en serio?- dijo la futura maga con una voz muy esperanzada

si y Katy podra ir y aprender magia alla- respondio finalmente.

¡Genial!- Luego de esa conversacion Sakura se dirigio a su habitacion con una bandeja y cuatro vasos con bebida en ella. Al llegar todos se sorprendieron por su expresion- voy a ser maga- fue lo unico que pudo decir.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa!**

**les confieso que el personaje de Sakura esta inspirado en mi y el de Katy esta inspirado en mi mejor amiga KatyloveNaLu. el caracter, la forma de pensar, la edad (solo la mia, Katy en realidad tiene 11 años), y el hecho de que me gustaria ser maga, todo eso menos el hecho de que nos gusta Natsu, eso se me ocurrio para hacer de esta historia mas divertida.**

**Agradezco como siempre a la unica persona que me deja review: Sainkokucrepusculo pienso lo mismo que tu con respecto a Katy y bueno, yo tenia planeado que las dos besasen a Natsu, cuando mi amiga lo leyo se pregunto ¿porque yo y no tu?, lo unico que le respondi fue que yo tambien, jijijijiji. Me gustaria poder subir mas de un fic a la vez por mi cuenta pero mi capacidad de imaginacion solo puede concentrarse en una cosa a la vez para no confundirme. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y lean Amor de Colegio de KatyloveNaLu que esta al lado de este (creo).**

**Gracias a todos por leer de mi imaginacion.**


	5. desmayo y verdad

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a la retorcida imagionacion de Hiro Mashima.**

**(pensamientos de Nalufan1123)**

**DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TODO SERA CONTADO DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA Y UN POCO DEL DE KATY**

**POV SAKURA**

Voy a ser maga- fue lo unico que pude decir.

¡¿QUE?!- respondieron todos al unisono.

¡QUE VOY A SER MAGA SORDOS!- respondi un "poco" mal. (asi hablo yo cuando no me prestan atencion)

todos quedaron una cara mezclada entre poker face y WTF? y lo unico que jice fue pasarles las bebidas, deje la bandeja el la mesa de mi computador y me desmaye por la sorresa y luego el grito.

**POV KATY**

tomo la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba, por lo menos espero un poco para desmayarse (yo no me desmayo, solamente lo puse para... no se agregar algo...mm... no me acuerdo de la palabra) y por lo menos nos entrego las bebidas y no las derramo.

dejenla en la cama- se escucho la voz de Natsu

¿crees que estara bien?- dijo preocupada la voz de Lucy

descuida, ya se le pasara... siempre se desmaya cuando se emociona... y esta vez demoro en desmayarse... normalmente se desmaya en cuanto recibe la noticia, pero creo qe la edad la tiene asi- dije despreocupada.

bueno... si es asi... que rayos... ¿como volveremos mi Luce?- eso me partio el corazon y como no queria que me vieran llorar, me encerre en el lugar donde suele escapar Sakura, que solo ella y yo tenemos la llave, el balcon cerrado, como le puso ella, ya que parece balcon, pero esta cerrado completamente por una cerca hasta la cintura, el piso es de madera y para mirar afuera hay una gran ventana.

voy afuera-dije. tome mi llave que tenia en el bolsillo y abri la puerta de madera que hay antes de entrar, entre, cerre la puerta con llave y me dispuse a dejar de contener las lagrimas que se albergaban en mis ojos- porque soy tan debil... porque tengo estos sentimientos... porque me enamore de alguien fuera de mi alcance...

no eres la unica- estaba tan preocupada de mi que no me fije que la puerta se abria y entraba Sakura.

**POV SAKURA**

Desperte y vi como no estaba Katy, le pregunte a Natsu donde estaba y me dijo que salio a esa puerta. Lo que hice fue pararme e ir donde ella, porque sabia que ese lugar lo usabamos para savar el dolor de nuestro corazon. abri la puerta con mi llave, entre y la volvi a cerrar con esta, y ahi estaba, sentada, con sus manos en su cara y preguntandose cosas que sorprendentemente yo tambien.

no eres la unica- le dije

que haces aqui- me pregunto llorando.

me dijeron que estabas aqui y solo hay una razon para estarlo- respondi a lo que las dos dijimos- DOLOR.

sabia que estabas enamorada de el tanto como yo, pero crei que eras la fuerte- fue lo que se me salio en el momento para intentar consolarla.

no sabes el dolor que senti al escuchar como el le dijo mi Lucy y despues de que lo bese mientras dormia, claro que el nunca lo sabra- me di cuenta que eso se le salio, porque de inmediato se tapo la boca.

entonces tambien lo besaste- dije muy tranquila- bueno por lo menos no te hirieron las palabras despues de que lo hicieras... tambien por eso fue que me desmaye... fueron mas emociones de las que puede soportar una persona como yo-

bueno por lo menos tu si sabes si le correspondiste- me contesto.

lo hizo por un momento, pero se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se alejo y me conto que ya le pertenecia a Lucy- por un momento las lagrimas querian salir, pero no las deje.

dejalas salir, no quiero que te desmayes de nuevo baka nakama- me dijo (a veces asi me dice KatyloveNaLu y yo siempre le respondo igual)

gracias baka nakama- le dije y nos pusimos a llorar en el hombro de la otra.

* * *

**hola a todos los lectores... si me salio corto fue por mi falta de inspiracion. si no hubo nada NaLu es porque el otro cap se tratara solo de lo que paso con NaLu y ahora mismo lo subo, es que los queria poner en diferentes caps.**

**de nuevo quisiera saber si quieren lemmon al final de esta historia.**

**lemmon nalu y otra pareja de un nuevo personaje armado por ahi como pareja de Sadkura o Katy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de fairy tail le pertenecen a la rara imaginación de Hiro Mashima**

**POV LUCY**

No lo puedo creer. ¿Sakura?, ¿una maga?, imposible. Me cuesta procesar la información, pero al parecer mas a ella, ya que se desmayo. Lo que mas me sorprendio fue ver a Katy salir del lugar que Sakura me prohibio entrar, luego se despertó Sakuray lo único que pudo preguntar fue donde esta Katy. Lo que le dije fue- Esta ahí- y ella se paro en dirección a "ese" lugar, lo único que se pudo ver fue a Katy, sentada, llorando, pero decidi no hablar de un tema que tienen que resolver ellas. Desgraciadamente Natsu no pernsaba lo mismo.

-¿Por qué nos dejaron solos?- dijo Natsu un poco preocupado.

- No se, pero no debemos meternos en sus asuntos, ellas deben solucionarlo solas, prométeme que no intervendras en un asunto que no tiene nada que ver contigo- dije al saber sus intenciones.

- Pero…- iba a decir algo, pero yo lo mire de una forma que lo convencio (cara de perrito)- esta bien, lo prometo, pero después me lo debes pagar- y me miro con una cara que en seguida supe sus intenciones (¬¬).

Bueno, Natsu… ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que ocurre? Después de todo, aunque llevamos 1 dia lo único que hemos hecho es buscarnos y no hemos pensado en como solucionar esto… Natsu… yo… aunque me agradaron Katy y Sakura… extraño el gremio, a Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Happy, todos… en serio los extraño- dije con ganas de llorar.

Bueno… te entiendo… yo igual los extraño… lo que yo pienso de esto es que tal vez… como Sakura va a ser maga… tal vez… pueda ayudarnos… digo, solo tal vez- dijo el algo ¿sonrojado?

Creo que tienes razón… esperemos que nos pueda transportar con… no se… un tipo de magia- dije, pues existía la posibilidad que ella nos pueda ayudar- de todos modos debemos buscar en libros por si es que ella no nos puede ayudar-

Lucy… ¿viste como es todo aca? En este mundo los transportes no funcionan con magia y me mareo igual que alla, lo se porque Katy me hizo subirme a un transporte que llamo bus- dijo a lo que yo me rei- ellas dos me agradan… son algo raras… eso me agrada… lo malo es…- se volvió a sonrojar- no, nada-

Natsu… ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte

Nada… es solo que estoy algo… seco de garganta… voy a buscar mas bebida- y se fue

Esta raro… ¿Qué pasara después?-al rato después apareció Natsucon la bebida y ya se le había pasado su sonrojo-¿te sientes mejor?

Si… ¿Por qué?- respondio

Nada, solo quería saber… ¿Por qué desde que llegue de comprar estas raro?- pregunte.

No estoy raro… es solo que no me he acostumbrado a este mundo- al principio no le crei, pero si no me quiere decir ahora, lo hara después.

Bueno… como sea… se están demorando mucho… ¿de que estarán hablando tanto?- dije pues no pude mas con mi curiosidad.

No lo se… bueno… debe ser solo que se quedaron conversando de nosotros o se quedaron dormidas- respondio.

Creo que tienes razón, hablaremos con ellas mañana- dije.

**FIN POV LUCY**

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**

¡KATY! ¡vamos a llegar tarde! ¡mi papa ya llego!- dijo Sakura, pues quedaron de hablar con el papa de ella para saber lo de la magia.

¡ya voy!- respondio

Lucy, ¿Por qué gritan tanto? Dijo un somnoliento pelirosado.

Van a ir a ver al padre de Sakura, porque el sabe de su magia- respondio Lucy

¿Por qué lo dices asi? Tenemos que ir con ellas- dijo Natsu "arrastrando" a Lucy al auto del papá de Sakura.

* * *

**hola a todos... lamento haberme tardado en subir este cap, pero mi hermano estaba usando sus ultimos momentos en el compu, ya que se fue a la mision... espero que les haya gustado, aunque me salio corto... gracias por su tiempo y agradezco a los que me dejaron reviews**

**sayonara minna-san**


	7. conversacion de padre e hija

**fairy tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera natsu y lucy ya serian novios**

**en el cap anterior**

¡KATY! ¡vamos a llegar tarde! ¡mi papa ya llego!- dijo Sakura, pues quedaron de hablar con el papa de ella para saber lo de la magia.

¡ya voy!- respondio

Lucy, ¿Por qué gritan tanto? Dijo un somnoliento pelirosado.

Van a ir a ver al padre de Sakura, porque el sabe de su magia- respondio Lucy

¿Por qué lo dices asi? Tenemos que ir con ellas- dijo Natsu "arrastrando" a Lucy al auto del papá de Sakura.

* * *

hola papi... ellos son Natsu y Lucy, son magos de otro mundo y ya conoces a Katy- dijo Sakura sin rodeos.

hola hija... beso- dijo el padre de la castaña a lo que ella le dio un beso en la mejilla- hablemos en mi casa, esta bien-

esta bien- y en todo el resto del camino se fueron callados hasta llegar a la casa del padre de Sakura. Cuando entraron a la casa Sakura fue la primera en hablar- papi, mamá dijo que tu sabes sobre mi magia-

no se como puedas aprender a usar magia, pero se que tu tienes un gran poder magico y todo lo que nesecitas saber, o lo basico esta...- se para y va a buscar un libro al estante y se lo entrega a su hija- en este libro... cuando tu naciste, el fuego te rodeaba, pero no te quemaba y de hace muchas generaciones hemos tenido este libro... no se porque me lo paso mi padre, y no se lo paso a uno de mis hermanos, pero ahora tu debes tenerlo y de eso estoy seguro... hija... si no te dije nada era porque queria que estuvieras la edad para controlar tu magia y como ellos 2 son magos... podrian ayudarte a entrenar...- dijo mientras aun sostenia un libro mas pequeño, del tamaño de un manual- bueno... despues de un tiempo, cuando tenias 2 años... tu hermano... que sabia de tu poder... dijo que encontro este pequeño libro en casa de tu abuelo... no entiendo como llego ahi, pero se que estos 2 libros te ayudaran mucho- dijo muy serio, pero al final mostro una sonrisa.

gracias papá... oye... ¿has leido este libro o el otro?...-pregunto.

bueno... lei un poco el primero, pero el otro lo leyo tu hermano y me dijo el proposito de este...-

oye si mi hermano sabia... ¿porque estaba en contra de que yo viera fairy tail y nunca me dijo nada al respecto?- pregunto nuevamente Sakura.

porque el sabia que algun dia tenias que viajar a ese mundo y no queria perderte... el me dijo que empezaste a ver una serie de anime que trataba de el mundo que tiene magia y todo eso... desde ese mundo vino un antepasado nuestro... lo que se es que era un dragon slayer de un dragon echo completamente de fuego... eso lo se por el libro... aunque nunca lo termine de leer-

dragon hecho de fuego...- dijo pensativa Sakura hasta que- Atlas Flame... mi dragon es Atlas Flame... eso explica por que al nacer estaba rodeada de fuego... eso tambien quiere decir que en vez de escamas en el modo dragon force... estare rodeada de fuego- dijo muy emocionada.

bueno... ¿ver anime te sirvio para saber eso?- pregunto el padre de Sakura

nop... fue el manga- respondio Sakura

como sea... eso es todo lo que yo se del tema... espero que te sirva- dijo el padre.

si, y mucho... ahora llevame a mi casa por favor- dijo llendose al auto.

es rara... me agrada... le preguntare... oye Sakura... ¿quieres unirte a fairy tail claro cuando vayamos a Earthland?- dijo Natsu

esta bien... de todos modos iba a hacerlo... ya lo habiamos hablado con Katy...- respondio Sakura, dejando sorprendido a Natsu por la desicion que habia tomado- es nuestro sueño desde que conocimos Fairy Tail, pero todos nos decian que era una obsesion... mas bien mi mamá lo decia- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en susurro, pero audible para el pelirosado.

no importa lo que diga tu mamá... iras a Fairy Tail y punto- dijo Natsu con su tipica sonrisa.

si- luego todos volvieron a la casa de Sakura, ella se puso a leer toda la noche en el balcon cerrado, ya que al dia siguiente ella iniciaria su entrenamiento para ser maga.

* * *

**que les parecio. onegai dejen reviews... si no dejan me deprimire, dejare de escribir y me suicidare. todo menos lo ultimo.**

**tambien lean la historia Amor de Colegio de KatyloveNalu.**

**sayonara minna-san.**


	8. entrenamiento y hechizo

**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**

**en el cap anterior**

es rara... me agrada... le preguntare... oye Sakura... ¿quieres unirte a fairy tail claro cuando vayamos a Earthland?- dijo Natsu

esta bien... de todos modos iba a hacerlo... ya lo habiamos hablado con Katy...- respondio Sakura, dejando sorprendido a Natsu por la desicion que habia tomado- es nuestro sueño desde que conocimos Fairy Tail, pero todos nos decian que era una obsesion... mas bien mi mamá lo decia- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en susurro, pero audible para el pelirosado.

no importa lo que diga tu mamá... iras a Fairy Tail y punto- dijo Natsu con su tipica sonrisa.

si- luego todos volvieron a la casa de Sakura, ella se puso a leer toda la noche en el balcon cerrado, ya que al dia siguiente ella iniciaria su entrenamiento para ser maga.

**cap 8 entrenamiento y hechizo de dragon slayer.**

ya era de dia y al levantarse todos, no encontraron a Sakura y el balcon cerrado estaba con las puertas abiertas... un pelirosado y una rubia encontraron una carta ahi dentro y decia que estaba en el cerro entrenando. los 3 se dirigieron al cerro... en el punto especifico que decia la carta.

¡oye Sakura!- hablo la pelinegra-¿desde cuando estas aqui entrenando? te ves cansada...-

desde... las... 5... de la... mañana- hablo entrecortado, porque estaba agotada. cuando ya estaba mejor hablo- mira lo que ya puedo hacer- todos vieron que una llama salia de su mano... bueno una que estaba en toda su palma, pero no sus dedos.

¡genial!- dijeron todos al unisono.

oigan... necesito entrenar para devolverlos a su mundo-

¿a que te refieres?- dijo el pelirosado.

que encontre esta hoja en medio del libro, que dice que los puede llevar a otro mundo... pero solo lo puede hacer un dragon slayer y por eso decidi entrenar desde ahora... pero antes traje algo de fruta...- dijo Sakura.

entonces te ayudare a entrenar... despues de todo yo tambien soy un dragon slayer- dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

¡esta bien!- y asi comenzaron a entrenar. a veces Lucy llamaba a sus espiritus para que lucharan con ella, a todos ya los habia derrotado, ya que en un mes ya sabia las mismas tecnicas de Natsu, incluso mas, pero el pelirosado no se quedo atras, tambien entrno para no ser mas debil.

**en fairy tail**

ya paso un mes y no aparecen... ¡Natsu te extraño! ¡y a ti tambien Lucy!- grito un gato alado.

calma happy... ya veras que pronto apareceran- dijo una albina detras de la barra.

pero mira, yo los extraño y he ido a cuidar la casa de Lucy y se que ustedes ayudaron con la renta de este mes de ella y yo me siento muy solo sin ellos- dijo happy entre sollozos.

**de vuelta en la tierra**

estaban todos agotados, y es que, Sakura era mucho mas fuerte... Natsu igual... habian estado practicando con el hechizo una vez que Sakura domino por completo su poder magico... Lucy le estaba enseñando a Katy magia estelar y ya habia aprendido, y la rubia le habia prestado a plue para que lo invocara, cosa que resulto a las 3 semanas.

bien mañana nos iremos... Natsu y yo ya tenemos el hechizo aprendido y lo haremos juntando nuestro poder magico- dijo Sakura- hay que estar listos... Katy, Lucy y yo empacaremos nuestras cosas y Natsu se pondra su ropa de siempre, solo que con una polera de mi hermano-

¡bien!-dijeron al unisono los 4

* * *

**¿que les parecio? algo corto ¿no? **

**bueno el siguiente cap sera mas largo.**

**dejen reviews para saber si les gusto...**

**estaba pensando en cerrar este y seguir en otra historia, ya que el titulo no tendria sentido despues que vuelvan.**

**sayonara minna-san**

**de: NaLufan.**


	9. de regreso

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**en el cap anterior**

bien mañana nos iremos... Natsu y yo ya tenemos el hechizo aprendido y lo haremos juntando nuestro poder magico- dijo Sakura- hay que estar listos... Katy, Lucy y yo empacaremos nuestras cosas y Natsu se pondra su ropa de siempre, solo que con una polera de mi hermano-

¡bien!-dijeron al unisono los 4

**cap 9: estamos de regreso**

ya todos estaban con las maletas hechas y en la cima del cerro que estaba cerca de la casa de Sakura... el dia anterior se habian quedado todos en casa de Katy, Sakura se metio en facebook y se estaba despidiendo de una amiga y ella la sorprendio.

**chat**

_que dices que tienes un libro de magia de dragon slayer y porque no me dijiste?- dijo la amiga._

_es que Nicole no habia podido... estuve entrenando- respondio en el chat._

_bueno yo mañana voy contigo... yo tambien tengo uno de esos libros y estoy segura que tengo ese tipo de magia, asi que voy contigo y me unire a ese gremio-_

_esta bien-_

**fin chat**

Ademas de eso nos quedamos para decirle a la familia de Katy todo y el sueño que teniamos

**flashback**

y en resumen es por eso que nos vamos... mis padres ya lo entendieron- dijo Sakura con tono de seriedad.

Entonces ustedes van a ir a otro mundo, donde existe la magia y tus padres estan de acuerdo- dijo la abuela de Katy.

si, y yo aprendi magia estelar en este mes... y alla encontrare buenas llaves para usar y un canis minor como plue de Lucy, pero con otro nombre y todo eso y mas... en serio quiero ir- dijo Katy

bueno ese es tu sueño y aunque me duela te dejare... despues de todo no puedo verte infeliz- respondio finalmente la abuela de Katy

¡Bien! ¡mañana nos vamos!- y se fueron a empacar las cosas de Katy, ya que en la tarde se encargaron de las cosas de Sakura y Lucy.

**fin flashback**

ya era temprano y despues de desayunar todos fueron al cerro y asi Natsu, Lucy, Sakura, Katy y Nicole estaban ahi reunidos para irse a Earthland.

bien Natsu... ya es hora- y juntaron sus manos como para hacer un unison raid.

_Rey de todos los dragones,_

_transportanos a Earthland, _

_Magnolia, Fairy Tail,_

_para regresar a el mundo donde pertenecen los magos _

_y donde habitaron los dragones alguna vez..._

_A EARTHLAND!_

Y asi se habrio un portal a ese mundo, donde la primera en entrar fue Katy, luego Lucy, Nicole y por ultimo Natsu y Sakura que eran quienes mantenian el portal abierto, luego se cerro.

El lugar era justo como lo habian visto en el anime y se quedaron paradas viendo el gremio hasta que los dos magos acompañantes las empujaron adentro. Natsu de 1 patada abrio la puerta y todos se giraron a ver, se alegraron de ver a los magos de vuelta... tanto que no se dieron cuenta de las acompañantes que venian con maletas al gremio

Estamos de vuelta- dijo el pelirosado.

* * *

**que les parecio?**

**espero que les haya gustado y pronto subire la continuacion, porque se cierra encuentro con un mundo extraño en este cap**

**dejen reviews y nos leemos en la nueva historia que voy a publicar**

**sayonara minna-san**

**Atte: Nalufan**


End file.
